Dia, Akashi
by Nairel
Summary: Di suatu waktu, dia datang. Dia datang dengan segala emosinya. Aku menatapnya lekat dan kuingatkan pada diriku, bahwa aku tidak tahu apapun tentangnya, sungguh. Tapi, saat dia menatapku tepat di mata, aku merasakan sebuah nostalgia yang asing sekaligus tidak kupahami. Aku masih bertanya. Dia...siapa?


**Dia, Akashi. **

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rating : T

Jadi, ini ff pertama saya-di sini. Maafkan kalau banyak salah,

deskripsi yang melenceng, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lain. Tapi, selamat membaca saja:)

* * *

><p>"<strong>S<strong>elamat malam, Tuan Kuroko Tetsuya."

Seorang muncul dari balik lorong sempit kediaman Kuroko Tetsuya. Orang dengan rambut sewarna merah itu berjalan dengan langkah tegap. Suasana yang tadinya hangat berubah menjadi berat dan kaku.

"Mencari siapa?" tanya seorang yang berhadapan dengannya. Surai sewarna biru terangnya bergerak seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang otomatis mundur ke belakang. Kuroko Tetsuya, namanya.

Seorang dari balik lorong itu berjalan melewati kegelapan. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di bawah siraman cahaya lampu samar di lorong. Sepasang mata dengan iris heterokrom itu berkilat. "Mencari seseorang yang menarik," katanya sembari menunjukkan senyum khasnya yang membuat keadaan semakin kaku. "Oh, betapa tidak sopannya aku," tukasnya, lantas menjeda. Dia mengambil gunting dari saku celananya, memainkan di rambut runcingnya. "Akashi Seijuurou. Aku Akashi Seijuurou," pungkasnya dengan rupa senyum yang sama. Berapa helai rambut merah jatuh di lantai koridor.

Kuroko menggerakkan kakinya, mundur selangkah. "Kenapa kamu datang ke sini? Apa yang—"

"Oi, oi." Akashi tertawa rendah. Aura menyeramkan itu kembali menyeruak ke permukaan. "Santai saja, Tetsuya."

Kuroko melebarkan matanya. Dia sudah cukup kaget dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki bersurai merah yang mengaku namanya adalah Akashi Seijuurou dan laki-laki itu memanggil namanya. Namanya! Tetsuya, bukan Kuroko.

Akashi mengangkat salah satu bibirnya. Dia berjalan lagi, membuat suara berdebum di lantai lorong. Sementara gunting tajam masih digenggamnya erat dan atmosfer kaku itu belum juga pupus, malah terasa semakin tebal.

"Kau bisa merasa takut juga, rupanya," cetus Akashi. Ditatapnya Kuroko tepat ke mata biru itu. Mendapati Kuroko yang mundur seiring dengan langkah majunya, Akashi tertawa remeh. "Apa aku terlihat menakutkan, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Dia lebih memilih mengatupkan mulutnya. Aura yang dibawa laki-laki bernama Akashi itu terlalu menyiksanya. Terlebih ketika menatap langsung ke mata sewarna merah dan keemasan itu, rasanya seperti...ada sesuatu yang membuat Akashi terlihat memiliki aura mengerikan yang tak terbantahkan.

"Hmm, ini tidak begitu menarik," kata Akashi tiba-tiba. Gunting di tangannya dimainkan sejenak, lalu matanya menatap Kuroko dengan serius. "Jadi, Tetsuya, apa kamu tahu _siapa _aku?"

Seperti sebelumnya, Kuroko memilih tidak menjawab. Tapi, setiap kata yang dilontarkan Akashi seperti memiliki nyawa. Kata-katanya begitu hidup dan _meminta _untuk ditimpali. Ketika Akashi bertanya, seperti ada perintah tersirat bahwa pertanyaan itu _harus _dijawab. Jadi, Kuroko hanya menggeleng ragu, bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Tatapan Akashi berubah rumit. _Begitu, rupanya, _gumam Akashi getir.

Akashi memamerkan senyum khasnya. "Baiklah, Tetsuya," katanya menjeda. "Kau yang memintanya."

Dengan gerakan cepat yang tanpa disadari Kuroko sama sekali, gunting yang dibawa Akashi sudah merobek pergelangan tangannya. Dengan terkaget-kaget, ditatapnya Akashi yang juga menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Jadi, Tetsuya, mari kujelaskan kesalahanmu."

* * *

><p>Akashi mempercepat langkah kakinya. Udara mulai terasa menyakitkan ketika dihirupnya. Sudah musim dingin dan itu bukan berita bagus karena Akashi keluar tanpa sempat memakai setelan hangat. Tangannya terasa semakin kebas.<p>

Beberapa hari yang lalu Akashi sudah membuat janji dengan Kuroko. Jadi malam itu, Akashi berniat menghubungi Kuroko, karena seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, mereka akan bertemu. Tapi nyatanya, Kuroko tidak bisa dihubungi. Rumah Kuroko sepi—tidak seperti biasanya. Pintunya tertutup rapat dan tidak menunjukkan ada orang di dalam.

Akashi tidak tahu harus mencari kemana lagi. Dia sudah berputar-putar, meneliti tempat yang—mungkin, dikunjungi seorang Kuroko. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Akashi belum memutuskan untuk menyerah. Tapi demi melihat salju yang mulai turun, Akashi tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tubuhnya mulai kedinginan.

"Akashicchi~ Mau ke mana?"

Akashi langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ada empat orang laki-laki beberapa meter di hadapannya. Mereka langsung mempercepat langkah ketika Kise menyapa Akashi dari kejauhan.

"Mencari Tetsuya," jawab Akashi pendek setelah keempat anak lak-laki itu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kuro-chin?"Murasakibara menggumam diantara kunyahan makanan di mulutnya.

"Akashicchi tidak tahu, ya?" tanya Kise, terlihat simpati. Tapi detik selanjutnya, dia merasakan tekanan di rusuknya. "Aominecchi kasar sekali-ssu," keluhnya ketika sadar Aomine yang menusuk rusuknya dengan siku Aomine.

Akashi mengangkat alisnya tinggi. "Aku tidak tahu tentang apa, memangnya?" tanyanya menuntut dan tatapannya berubah meruncing.

"Kurokocchi tadi per—"

"Kise," sela Aomine. "Kau tidak boleh," lanjutnya. Dia berusaha memberikan kode yang mudah dimengerti Kise sementara Murasakibara terlihat cuek dengan makanannya dan Midorima tampak sibuk dengan benda keberuntungannya yang dijaganya dengan penuh.

Kise memberengut. "Tapi Aominecchi, tidak baik membuat Akashicchi tidak tahu apa-apa seperti itu. Jadi—"

"Jadi?" Akashi menukas cepat, tidak berniat mendengarkan perdebatan Kise dan Aomine yang tidak diketahuinya. "Di mana Tetsuya?" ulangnya. "Ini perintah, jawab aku!"

"Kuroko tadi pamit pergi." Midorima yang mejawabnya. "Baru saja dia pergi dan kita mengantarnya—"

"Pergi?" sela Akashi tidak sabar. Matanya menelisik keempat anak laki-laki di hadapannya. Meski saat itu salju sudah mulai turun, mereka menelan ludah ketika merasa ada kobaran api yang menyala dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Seperti biasanya, dilihat dari sudut manapun, Akashi terlihat menyeramkan. "Pergi kemana?"

"Dia tidak bilang." Aomine mencoba menjawab setenang mungkin walaupun dia merasa gusar. Akashi terlihat lebih menakutkan dari biasanya dan itu jelas bukan pertanda bagus. "Dia tidak bilang apa-apa."

Tatapan Akashi berubah kosong. Dan sebelum disadari oleh keempat anak laki-laki itu, Akashi sudah melintas melewati mereka. Berjalan dengan tergesa.

"Aka-chin, kau mau ke mana?"

Akashi memutar tubuhnya. Dia belum terlalu jauh dari keempat laki-laki itu. "Tidak kemana-mana. Jangan beritahu Tetsuya karena dia juga tidak memberi tahuku," katanya. Dia menatap Kise sejenak. "Ini perintah, ingat itu!"

"Akashicchi~ kau bisa sakit," balas Kise ketika sadar Akashi tidak memakai setelan yang cukup membuat tubuh kaptennya hangat.

Akashi tersenyum separuh. "Aku tidak akan sakit," katanya. Ketika keempat anak laki-laki itu hanya diam, Akashi menambahkan, "Aku tidak mungkin tidak tahu tentang tubuhku sendiri, kan?" Dia tertawa sejenak, yang sudah disadari keempat anak laki-laki itu, bahwa Akashi sedang kacau. "Sudah, kalian pulang saja! Perintah seorang Akashi itu absolut. Jangan lupakan itu," pungkasnya sebelum memacu langkah kakinya untuk berlari cepat.

"Apa Akashicci akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Kise khawatir. Sudah sepantasnya dia mengkhawatirkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang memang kuat—siapapun tahu itu, tetapi Akashi sering memaksakan diri dan itu membuat Kise tidak tenang.

"Akashi akan baik-baik saja," tanggap Aomine. "Akashi absolut. Akashi selalu benar tentang dirinya."

* * *

><p>"Jadi, Tetsuya, sudah paham?" Akashi tidak melepas tatapannya dari Kuroko, laki-laki bersurai biru yang tampaknya berdiri dengan getir. Akashi tertawa, menatap pergelangan tangan Kuroko dengan tatapan pias. "Tetsuya..apa kabar?" lanjutnya dengan nada rendah serupa bisikan. Akashi yakin Kuroko tidak mendengarnya karena selama beberapa saat, tidak ada jawaban dari Kuroko. <em>Berakhir sudah, <em>gumam Akashi.

Sementara itu, Kuroko hanya menikmati perih di pergelangan tangannya yang terasa kebas. Sakitnya luar biasa, tapi toh Kuroko tahu, seorang laki-laki semacam Akashi, tidak bisa ditentang. Dan Kuroko juga masih tidak tahu maksud dari kedatangan tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Akashi dan kemudian menyerangnya. Dan kata Akashi, dia telah berbuat salah. Kuroko..masih belum paham.

Akashi menghembuskan napas, terdengar putus ada. Tapi toh Akashi seseorang yang luar biasa, dia bisa memanipulasinya dengan auranya yang kaku dan berat. "Tetsuya," panggilnya. Ketika Kuroko menatapnya—dengan takut, Akashi hanya menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan yang entah artinya apa. "Kau—"

"Kurokocchi kau lama sekali. Aku—" ucapan seseorang yang muncul dari lorong langsung terhenti ketika mendapati ada orang lain bersama Kuroko. Seorang dengan rambut sewarna merah—yang sangat dikenalnya, dan iris mata sewarna heterokrom yang tampak berkilat. "Akashicchi?" tebaknya tidak terlalu yakin. Terakhir kali dilihatnya, sepasang mata Akashi berwarna merah senada.

Akashi tersenyum khas. "Selamat malam, Ryota," balas Akashi basa-basi.

Kise yang nyaris membuka mulutnya langsung terkaget-kaget begitu melihat gunting berada dalam cengkeraman erat seorang Akashi. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkaget-kaget lagi, pergelangan tangan Kuroko yang satu terluka. "Kurokocchi, apa kau baik-baik saja-ssu?" tanyanya khawatir. Dia bergegas menghampiri Kuroko dan melewati Akashi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kise-kun," jawab Kuroko.

Akashi menatap keduanya dengan tatapan hampa. _Tetsuya, kau _benar-benar _tidak ingat, ya?_

"Kise! Kau jangan pergi seenaknya—Akashi?!" Aomine yang muncul dari lorong langsung kaget ketika dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari mata heterokrom Akashi. "Sejak..sejak kapan—"

"Sejak kapan Aka-chin di situ?" sambung suara yang lain. Murasakibara yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang Aomine bersama dengan Midorima. Midorima sendiri tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya menatap Kise yang heboh dengan pergelangan tangan Kuroko yang tampak terluka.

"Lama tidak bertemu, ya." Akashi bertukas, tampak tidak begitu kaget melihat keempat anak laki-laki yang lain walaupun keempat anak laki-laki itu terlihat kaget setengah mati ketika melihat Akashi.

Midorima masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia menatap Akashi lama, memperhatikan perubahan signifikan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Tingginya mungkin tidak berubah banyak, tapi mata heterokromnya tampak menakjubkan. Juga aura menyeramkan dari seorang Akashi terasa lebih kaku dan berat. Yang jelas, keabsolutan luar biasa seorang Akashi juga semakin kentara.

"Yah, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan _sesuatu. _Tapi ternyata, guntingku sudah bertindak," kata Akashi sambil memainkan guntingnya. Dia berkata demikian ketika mendapati keempat anak laki-laki itu menatap pergelangan tangan Kuroko dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

Kuroko diam. Dan dalam diam dia memperhatikan seorang Akashi Seijuurou dengan auranya yang luar biasa itu. Akashi terlihat luar biasa sekaligus menyeramkan. Diam-diam, Kuroko merasakan sesuatu. Terlebih ketika Akashi menatapnya tepat di mata, seperti.._nostalgia _yang tidak dipahaminya. Sama sekali.

"Sepertinya, ini sudah cukup bagiku." Akashi menyimpan kembali guntingnya. Dia menelisik baik-baik satu per satu wajah yang ada di lorong itu, seakan mengucapkan _terimakasih _dan lain sebagainya. "Dan seperti biasa, aku akan pergi. Jaga diri baik-baik. Jangan lupakan ini perintah!"

"Akashicchi tidak mau berbincang dulu?" tanya Kise yang masih setia memegangi pergelangan tangan Kuroko.

Tapi Akashi tidak menjawabnya. "Kalian semua akan baik-baik saja," katanya lagi.

"Akashi sendiri bagaimana?" tanya yang lain, dengan logat masing-masing, nyaris bebarengan.

Akashi tersenyum dengan rupa khasnya. "Aku _tidak _apa-apa." Setelah menghela napas berat, diperhatikannya mereka semua dengan pandangan rumit, lalu berjalan pergi. _Aku absolut. Dan aku _tidak _apa-apa._

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menghalangi atau apa. Keabsolutan luar biasa Akashi tidak bisa ditentang.

"Aku _tidak_ pernah salah." Sayup-sayup mereka mendengar gema suara Akashi, yang kemudian hening. Akashi sudah pergi menjauh.

"Kurokocchi ayo kita obati lukamu."

Kuroko hanya mengikuti pergerakan yang lain, menelusuri lorong. Diam-diam, Kuroko termangu.

_Akashi Seijuurou? Siapa?_

* * *

><p>Salju turun banyak malam itu. Di dalam keretapun Kuroko merasa kedinginan. Tidak banyak yang pergi malam itu, jadi kereta terlihat begitu sepi. Dalam keheningan, Kuroko merasa ponselnya bergetar. Ada surel masuk dan Kuroko membacanya satu per satu.<p>

_Dari : Kise-kun_

_Subjek : Hati-hati_

_Kurokocchi, kami semua akan merindukanmu-ssu. Jangan lupa hubungi kami, oke? Omong-omong, hati-hati di jalan-ssu._

Kuroko tersenyum, dibalasnya surel itu kemudian.

_Dari : Midorima-kun_

_Subjek : _lucky item

_Jangan kau hilangkan benda keberuntunganmu yang sudah kukasih, oke? Aku tidak bermaksud perhatian, ingat itu. Dan..hati-hati di jalan._

Kuroko hanya mengulum senyum. Midorima ada-ada saja. Aomine dan Murasakibara juga mengiriminya surel. Kuroko tersenyum, tidak menyangka teman-temannya seperhatian itu kepadanya. Ketika Kuroko hendak menyimpan kembali ponselnya, ponsel itu kembali bergetar. Kuroko merasa jantungnya berhenti ketika melihat pengirim dan isi surel tersebut.

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak menyangka, titahnya yang seperti itu benar-benar ampuh," ujar Aomine.<p>

"Keabsolutannya luar biasa, nanodayo," timpal Midorima. Dia akhirnya buka suara setelah sekian lama diam.

Murasakibara yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya ikut mengangguk. "Tadi terasa lebih kuat," katanya. Diliriknya Kuroko yang sudah jatuh tertidur dengan pergelangan tangan dibalut perban.

"Akashicchi selalu terlihat menyeramkan-ssu." Kise mendesah. Ditatapnya Kuroko dengan cemas. "Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Aomine ikut menatap Kuroko. Dia lantas menghembuskan napas. "Walaupun Kuroko terluka oleh Akashi, kita tahu Akashi tidak mungkin melukai orang lain tanpa alasan."

"Dan jangan lupakan Akashi tidak mungkin melukai Kuroko lebih dari itu, nanodayo." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Akashi tahu semuanya, kan? Kurasa, Akashi sudah berubah sejak hari itu."

Kise ikut mengangguk. "Sudah bertahun-tahun Akashicchi menghilang dan baru tadi kita melihatnya-ssu. Setelah kecelakaan di hari ketika Kurokocchi pergi, aku tidak dapat kabar tentangnya." Kise menatap ke langit-langit, pandangannya menerawang. "Akashicchi sangat memaksakan dirinya saat itu. Dia bahkan bersikukuh mengejar kemanapun Kurokocchi pergi. Saat itu semuanya bersalju dan Akashicchi tidak memakai pakaian hangat. Dia telihat berbeda-ssu."

Aomine mengangguk. "Aku kaget saat tahu dia kecelakaan," katanya. Aomine berdeham lalu melanjutkan. "Akashi tidak menghubungi siapapun setelah kecelakaan itu, kemudian seolah menghilang. Tetsu juga tidak mengingatnya, seperti yang dititahkan Akashi," jelas Aomine.

"Seperti itulah Akashi," cetus Midorima. "Akashi tidak pernah salah dan tepat, nanodayo."

Murasakibara tampak tidak tertarik dengan obrolan dan masih enak makan. Kise hanya menghela napas, lalu menukas, "Kita tidak tahu apapun tentang Akashicchi, tapi dia tahu kita, ya. Akashicchi hebat-ssu."

"Mata heterokromnya," sahut Aomine. "Mungkin itu juga membantunya. Dan jangan lupakan, Akashi adalah orang yang luar biasa hebat."

"Tapi," kata Midorima menggantung yang membuat semuanya mengarahkan tatapan padanya. "Dia _tidak _terlihat baik-baik saja. Tatapan matanya rumit," lanjutnya. Dia kemudian sudah sibuk dengan barang keberuntungannya. "Dan ah, dia tidak pernah memberi alasan dan penjelasan pada kita, nanodayo."

"Ya," balas Aomine. "Tapi toh kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Akashi absolut. Akashi pasti tahu dia bisa bertahan. Dia—_mereka_."

* * *

><p><em>Dari : Akashi-kun<em>

_Subjek : Halo_

_Tetsuya, aku bertemu mereka berempat tadi siang. Aku langsung mencarimu, tapi kamu mungkin sudah—entahlah ada di mana. Tetsuya, kalau kau sudah sampai di tempat tujuanmu, jangan ingat aku. Ini perintah! Kau tidak perlu tahu kenapa dan apa alasannya. Aku absolut dan kamu tidak boleh membantah perintahku! Tetsuya, _mereka _akan jadi teman terbaikmu. Dan Tetsuya, walaupun nanti kau lupa padaku, saat waktunya tiba, aku akan mengunjungimu. Bersiaplah, Tetsuya. Seharusnya akan ada banyak kejutan. Tapi, itu tidak akan terjadi ketika kamu masih mengingatku sampai kau tinggal di sana. Lupakan aku, hapus aku, Tetsuya. Saat waktunya tepat, aku yang akan membuatmu ingat padaku. Sekali lagi, ini perintah! Dan Tetsuya, hiduplah dengan sebaiknya. Tapi jika semua berubah..aku akan tetap mengawasimu._

Kuroko merasa gemetar sekaligus getir. Dan tidak tunggu lama, bahunya berguncang hebat.

_Akashi Seijuurou. _

Akashi absolut dan Kuroko tahu itu. Tapi, andai Kuroko tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang Akashi dan tidak akan bisa ingat, Akashi akan seperti apa?

_Akashi Seijuurou._

Akashi selalu benar. Akashi tidak pernah salah. Tapi, apa tidak akan ada saat di mana Akashi akan salah? Lantas, Kuroko harus bagaimana?

_Akashi Seijuurou._

Akashi luar biasa hebat. Akashi selalu menjadi yang terbaik di mata Kuroko. Tapi, ketika Kuroko mengikuti perintah Akashi yang absolut dan menjadi nyata dan tanpa sadar Kuroko menyakiti Akashi, apakah...apakah Akashi akan baik-baik saja?

_Akashi Seijuurou?_

Kuroko menegakkan kepalanya. Salju turun dengan lebat dan suasana semakin dingin. Kuroko merapatkan setelan hangat yang melilit tubuhnya. Ada jejak air mata di wajahnya. Dia..baru saja menangis? Kenapa? Masih dalam keadaan bingung, ponsel Kuroko bergetar. Ada satu surel masuk dan dia tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya.

_Dari : -_

_Subjek : Kau sudah memulainya_

_Bagus, Tetsuya, kau sudah memulainya. Jadi, boleh aku yang akan memulai, sekarang? Aku akan datang, Tetsuya. Aku absolut. Tapi ketika semua berjalan ke arah lain dan aku kalah, aku _selalu _baik saja. Aku absolut._

_Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou._

Kuroko menautkan alisnya bingung ketika membaca isi surel itu. Memulai? Dia memulai apa. Dan terlebih, ketika dia membaca nama pengirim di akhir surel, Kuroko semakin tidak mengerti.

Dahi Kuroko terlipat dalam dan alisnya menyatu. _Akashi? Akashi Seijuurou? _

_Akashi Seijuurou itu...siapa? []_

* * *

><p>Ah, terimakasih sekali yang sudah baca ff saya.<p>

Sekali lagi, maafkan dengan segala kesalahan yang sudah saya perbuat:)


End file.
